tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superstar IRL (Season One)
This is the Season Format to Superstar a New Original Music Group Game as 2 Judges battle it out for the Best Team who will be in the Final. The 2 team Judges that will have their own team are Drake and "Luna". The 3 Guest Judges who will take part in the Semi Final and the Final are TBD. Format Auditions - 24 make it (12 per team) Judge's Pick - Top 24 perform (12 from each team) Judges selects which 8 Artists move forward to the Top 16 + 1 WILDCARD from opposing teams to make it a Top 18 with 9 Artists on each team! Live Show 1: Top 18 (Team Drake and Team "Luna") - Perform 1 song. Top 5 by rankings in both teams will be announced safe. A judge will announce another Artist safe by their rankings decided by chatzy. Bottom three are in a Sing-Off. eliminated on each team Live Show 2: Top 14 (Team Drake and Team "Luna") - Perform 1 song. Top 4 by rankings in both teams will be announced safe. A judge will announce another Artist safe by their rankings decided by chatzy. Bottom two are in a Sing-Off. eliminated on each team Wildcard Selection (Team Drake and Team "Luna") - Eliminated Artists from each team in the live shows would perform their sing off song. The opposing judge would choose 1 to be their WILDCARD on their team. Live Show 3: Top 14 (Team Drake and Team "Luna") - Perform 1 song. Top 3 by rankings in both teams will be announced safe. A judge will announce another Artist safe by their rankings decided by chatzy. Bottom three are in a Sing-Off. eliminated on each team Live Show 4: Top 10 (Team Drake and Team "Luna") - Perform 1 song. Top 3 by rankings in both teams will be announced safe and part of their Judges Team. Bottom two artists will be decided by their Judge on who will be part of their Team. eliminated on each team Semi-Final: Top 8 - Compete as a team Perform 1 song. The 3 guest judges will rank the individual performances and the team with the highest combined ranking will Win and be in the Final. eliminated on the losing team Final: Top 4 - Perform 2 songs. Song Of The Season + New Performance! Auditions (4-6 January) This is the Artists Audition and to get through they need at least 1 Judge to say Yes to make it to the Top 24. The Judges will have 12 Artists be apart of their team. :✔ – Judge saying YES to have them on their team : Artist defaulted to this judge's team : Artist elected to join this judge's team : Artist eliminated with judge saying NO Judge's Pick (17 January) The Top 24 with 12 Artists on each team perform with 8 from each team being selected by their Team Judge will be through to the live shows but an Eliminated Act will be chosen by the opposing judge to join their team instead. Finalists 18 Artists were chosen to take part in the live shows with 9 on Team Drake and 9 on Team Tommy After Show 2, the Judges get to pick an Eliminated Artist from the opposing team to join theirs instead being a Wildcard. | width="10" | | '"Luna's" Final 10' |} Live shows 'Results summary' ;Colour key ;Team Drake ;Team "Luna" 'Show 1: Team "Luna"' ;Judge's Vote To Save "Luna" was chosen to save an artist from the sing off. *"Luna": Emeli Sande ;Judge's Vote To Eliminate *"Luna": Molly Hocking & Jennifer Hudson 'Show 1: Team Drake' ;Judge's Vote To Save "Luna" was chosen to save an artist from the sing off. *"Luna": Kimberly Fransens ;Judge's Vote To Eliminate *Drake: Deana Walmsley & Little Mix 'Show 2: Team Drake'